


Loki's Torment and Tragedy

by Lady_Loki_11_13



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-18 02:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15475503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Loki_11_13/pseuds/Lady_Loki_11_13
Summary: Alternative ending to Loki's Torment.





	Loki's Torment and Tragedy

It had been reported to Thor that Loki had been screaming in his cell and smashing it up. Thor was worried about this, but could do nothing without Odin's permission. He had gone to watch over Loki, but from a distance, so Loki did not know he was there.

The days went on and Loki continued to sob, scream and thrash about.

The head guard then reported that he had been quieter. Just sitting on the floor, sobbing into his hands or lying on his bed, staring into space. The head guard had also stopped the weekly whippings since his mothers death. Which Thor had been grateful for. Losing Mother and not being allowed to attend her funeral was punishment enough.  
He had stopped eating any food or drinking what was left for him too. He was becoming too thin, considering how thin he was to begin with.

Thor feared Loki was losing his mind and yes, Loki was slowly losing his mind. He had turned into himself and wished death would just take him, if this was all that was left of life, a cell with no one around, then he desperately wanted death so he could be with his mother or at least hope to be.

Thor pleaded with Odin to let him tend to his brother and Odin continually refused until the day Thor had had enough and screamed at his father "Your son is losing his mind and he is dying and you don't care!! We grieve for Mother in comfort, he can't!! You let him suffer and grieve in shocking conditions!! He has been punished enough for his crimes!!  
Odin growled back at Thor "Do what you want, but don't involve me!!"

Immediately, Thor ran to Loki's cell and demanded the guard open the door. Thor entered and walked slowly and tentatively, toward Loki, worried he would scare him. He was lying on his bed curled into a ball and facing the wall. He knelt down beside the bed. Loki was shivering and whimpering. Thor laid a hand gently on his shoulder. Loki screamed and jumped and tried to crawl away from what had touched him.

Chains rattled!

Thor had a look of shock and disbelief. Loki was chained to the bed by his hands and feet! Thor was so angry but didn't shout at the guard for fear of further scaring his brother "Why is he chained?" he quietly demanded of the guard. "Sir" the guard spoke nervously "Even though Loki had been quieter of late he had been trying to cut his arms and wrists with anything sharp in his cell." The guard showed him Loki's arms. "We had to restrain him" Thor was seething.

"Unchain him!!"

The guard removed the chains and Loki was able to turn around.  
His eyes wild and full of fear and panic as he tried to back away, shaking.  
Thor pulled the blanket off the bed and wrapped it around Loki's shoulders.  
He whispered "Loki, it's Thor, I've come to take you out of here."  
Loki's eyes still fearful and panicking were staring. "Loki" Thor said, "It's me, it's Thor." Loki was terrified. He didn't recognise Thor. He waved his hand in front of Loki's eyes.  
Nothing.  
Thor felt a pang of panic in the pit of his stomach, but tried to ignore it.  
"Come on" he said and went to lift Loki into his arms.  
Loki struggled and screamed "No! No! No!  


Thor said louder, "Loki...it's me, Thor...it's...your brother."

Loki stopped struggling and looked at him, then just fell into his arms.

"Brother," he whispered and let Thor lift him and carry him out of the cell. He was so light in weight, it was sickening. Thor reached his room and laid Loki on his bed.  
He got him some water and lifted his head up "Try and drink Loki" Thor coaxed him.  
Loki spluttered. Thor didn't think he managed to have any.  
He laid him back down.

Loki turned away from him, closed his eyes and curled into a ball.

Thor made sure the lamps were lit, but dimmed, then got into bed beside him and held him.

Loki shivered for a while, then fell asleep, his breathing ragged at first, then more relaxed.

Thor woke to the sound of whimpering in the corner of the room. Loki was sitting on the floor, shivering.

Thor got up and pulled the blanket off the bed, wrapped it around Loki and sat down beside him.

"Loki" he whispered to him. Loki just stared out at nothing. "Loki" Thor said, a bit louder.  
Loki turned and looked at him and placed his hand on his cheek. "Mother" Loki whispered. Tears falling down his face. "Mother, I'm sorry." He chokes out. "Please...please...forgive me... please."

"Loki, it's me, it's Thor"

Loki lays his head on Thor's shoulder.  
Thor moves so Loki is lying on his body and his head is against his chest. He pulls the blanket over them. He gently strokes Loki's hair. Loki continues to cry. His heart is broken. His body in pain. His mind gone. He's not going to come back. He can hear his mother calling him. He knows she is waiting for him.  
He reaches up to touch Thor's face "Mother...hold me...please" he whispers. Thor holds him tighter. "I've got you, Loki "I'm here."

He feels a wave of calm come over him.

He closes his eyes.

He falls asleep.

Thor knows Loki is not coming back and there is nothing he can do about it. He knows Loki is going to their mother and will find peace at last. He holds Loki as his breathing becomes slower. His body twitches as if trying to fight the inevitable.

Then...Loki takes his last breath.

He becomes still in Thor's arms.

Thor sobs. "Oh Loki" he whispers. "I'm sorry for it all. For all the wrong I did to you. For all the wrong Father did to you. I love you. I always did. May you find peace brother."

Loki lies in Thor's arms, looking peaceful. All the hate and pain and rage he has ever suffered gone from his face.

Loki has gone. He's not coming back. He looks peaceful. He looks younger.

Slowly, he takes on his Jotun form.

His skin turning blue, just like when they were children and Loki was ill. Loki always hated his natural form. Thor could never understand why when he radiated such natural beauty. "Go away Thor" Loki would always shout at him, while pouting, when all Thor wanted to do was sit at his beside and stare at him. It shone from him now. Thor dared to touch and trace the markings that always fascinated him.

Yes, Loki has gone and he will be at peace.

Thor sobbed, tears falling onto his brother's face. "Oh Loki, Loki" he whispered.

He clung onto him for as long as he could. He knew what was coming next. A green, gold aura shimmered around Loki. Then shone brighter, until it sparkled, turning to blinding gold dust that rose into the air, spread out, then disappeared. Then the room was dark again apart from the dimmed lights.

Thor lay on the floor sobbing for what seemed like an eternity, until there was no more tears left in him and he was so exhausted he fell asleep.

Sunlight flooded the room the next time Thor opened his eyes. Another day but now without Loki. The only thing easing his grief is knowing that he will be happy with Mother. The only one who always saw the good in him. They will look after each other and be happy.

Loki was now free and no longer living in Thor's shadow. He was now free from a father he was always trying to please and make him love him, but couldn't.

Thor pulled himself up off the floor, gathered himself together and went to tell Father.  
  
  


Loki opened his eyes. He was standing in a beautiful garden. He turned around and his mother was standing there. He moved toward her and hugged her. He's crying.  
"Mother" he sobbed "I'm sorry." He falls to his knees. "I'm sorry."

"Hush child" Frigga said "you are here now and that's all we need to concern ourselves with. It will be nothing but happiness from now on"


End file.
